1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing an emulsified filtrate of half-hulled rice in order to obtain an emulsified drink, which is easy of digestion and absorption, by processing half-hulled rice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Half-hulled rice contains abundant nutrients in embryo buds and other portions thereof and has been conventionally considered to be one of excellent food products from the viewpoint of nutrition. However, it involves the following problems. Namely, since the skin of half-hulled rice is so hard and rigid that the half-hulled rice cannot absorb water sufficiently, it is difficult to boil the half-hulled rice. Even in case of boiling half-hulled rice with a pressure cooker, the skin of half-hulled rice remains so hard that the half-hulled rice cannot be fully cooked. Thus, the boiled half-hulled rice lacks rich therefore soft taste, in comparison with boiled milled rice. In addition, boiled half-hulled rice has unpleasant taste, and is difficult to be crunched with teeth, possibly resulting therefor in indigestion. Therefore, it can cause gastroenteric trouble, and a caloric intake becomes insufficient. In order to solve these problems, "a process for producing processed half-hulled rice" has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2-38188. According to this process, the skin of half-hulled rice is cracked to give water absorbability to half-hulled rice, whereby half-hulled rice is allowed to be easily boiled. However, this process has not yet been sufficient to solve these problems, so that these problems remain unsolved.